The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down
by phantommusician
Summary: Several years after the war Hermione Granger finally gets what she wants, but at what consequence? Extremely mature content, so read with caution. Also, if you're a RW/HG shipper, you probably shouldn't read this, just a suggestion
1. The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down

Author's Note: Title of this story was borrowed from the song The Sound of Pulling Heaven Down by the fantastic Blue October, and I was inspired to write this while listening to the song This Time by Johnathan Rhys Meyers from the movie August Rush. The second chapter has an alternate ending, but this first ending is the one that originally came to mind. Both songs sort of convey the mood of the story though. As usual I own nothing...characters belong to J.K. Rowling, inspiration came from two lovely sources. Enough talking though, and on to the story =]

She sat on the balcony of her London flat, with her back against the railing, her hair blowing in the late night breeze. Below her she heard the sounds of passing cars, and above she caught a glimpse of the stars in the velvety black sky every so often, as the threatening rain clouds passed. She wore a simple white tank and a pair of faded blue jeans and no shoes. Her arms were resting on her drawn up knees, a beer in one hand. Tear tracks marked her otherwise pretty face.

"Hermione?" a soft, but manly voice called from the open doors that led into the dining area.

She looked up to see Remus standing there in just a pair of low slung jeans, revealing quite a bit of the trail of wispy brown hair that started at his naval and disappeared into the waistband of the pants. The scars on his chest from his monthly transformation looked strange against his otherwise creamy skin.

"Yes?" she responded, taking another swig of her beer.

"We should talk," he stated as he leaned against the door frame, his pants slipping even lower, threatening to reveal parts of his body that she had finished exploring only an hour earlier. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Really and why is that? Is it because of Ron?" she asked, slurring a words a little bit.

"That's part of it, not to mention that you deserve so much more then a broken down old werewolf like me." he said sliding down to the floor, resting his back against the door frame.

"It's the same old argument you tried to make the past few years, when I tried telling you that you were the one I wanted to marry, not Ron. Well I finally got you, and I'm not letting go this time. Besides you didn't seem so old a half an hour ago, although I will say that the werewolf finds it's way into the bedroom, which is a total turn on." she smirked at him, as she referred to his animalistic behavior in bed.

"Hermione, that's not the point. You're engaged!" he argued.

"That can easily be fixed. Remus, you're everything Ron isn't. You're intelligent, kind, compassionate, and you're the best shag I've ever had. You and I are equals, I feel as if Ron and I are on different levels, and I think it will always be that way."

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours, as they each contemplated the future of their relationship. For years Hermione had been asking Remus on dates and trying to get him to date her. He always argued that she should marry someone younger and who could provide more for her. Tonight however, they had run into one another in Diagon Alley and Hermione invited him over for dinner, and he agreed since Hermione was currently engaged to Ron. After dinner, they sat on the couch talking and drinking wine, before they knew it the were both naked and in Hermione's bed. Afterwards Remus fell into a peaceful doze, but Hermione had gone out to sit on the balcony with a beer, and thought about what she really wanted.

She knew she loved Ron, but he would never chalk up to Remus, Ron was a plain, selfish man, who did little for her. Especially in the bedroom, he was a selfish lover, and in their numerous times making love, she had only reached completion a few times. On the other hand, tonight had been her first night with Remus, and it was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She felt raindrops start to fall as she thought of all the reasons as to why she couldn't let Remus leave her.

"It's raining come on." he said, as he noticed the raindrops were starting to fall faster and thicker.

Hermione just sat there, and let the rain soak through her to the skin. Remus couldn't help but notice her erect nipples that were now exposed through her wet tank top. He crawled over to her, and removed the beer from her hands. She moved her knees apart to let him crawl up to her and claim her lips. Their tongues moved in a fierce battle of wills, as to who would be dominate. He pulled back, and started to work his way down her neck, she sighed and leaned her head back against the railing. When he reached her breasts, he took one of the perk nipples into his mouth, eliciting little moans and mewls from Hermione's mouth, as his tongue swirled around it through the moist fabric.

He pulled back to move to the other one, but she quickly pushed him onto his back and unzipped his pants, pulling them off. She stared in awe for a moment as she watched the raindrops splatter his skin, pooling in his belly button, and dripping down his hard length, mixed with precum. She leaned down and licked at the tip of his penis, before starting at the bottom with her tongue, and moving upwards, treating it like a popsicle. He arched upwards moaning, at the pleasure he was felling. She cupped his balls in her hands, and massaged them, rolling them about with her fingers.

"Hermione! Please I need you!" he whispered in a strained voice. She stood up to her full height, and pulled her soaked tank top off, and threw it over the edge of the balcony, her jeans quickly following suit, leaving her standing there completely nude. Remus growled and went to grab Hermione, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Now, now Remus. Be patient," she said smiling. He laid back down and watched the lusty girl as she prowled around him a feral look in her eyes. She came a to stop with her feet planted on either side of his hips. She slowly and tantalizingly moved into a crouching position, stopping so that the tip of his penis was brushing against her slick entrance. She moved forward so her hands were resting on her chest, and moved into a kneeling position, still teasing his cock with her wet lips.

"My god, you know how to torture a man," he ground out. And then she did it, she impaled herself upon his erect penis, causing them both to gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure that tore through their bodies. She started to rock back and forth, picking up speed as her need for the sweet friction grew. The raindrops were mingling with their sweat.

Hermione could feel herself getting close to her second orgasm of the night, and she leaned down to kiss Remus. Both of their heads snapped up when they heard a pop in the dining room, which turned out to be Ron. They just stared at him as they both reached their climax at the same exact moment, Hermione shouting out Remus' name as she came, falling into a blissful oblivion. Remus cried out Hermione's name too, bucking against her, milking his best orgasm ever for as much as he could.

Ron just stood there, watching as Hermione climbed off of Remus, her sopping wet hair dripping everywhere as she stood up. She extended a hand to Remus, and then walked into the dining room where her fiancé stood.

"Where are your clothes?" he asked, not being able to think of anything else.

"Erm, down on the sidewalk." she said blushing furiously.

"Why?"

"I threw them there as I was stripping …" she started, only to be cut off by a steadily reddening Ron.

"That's not what I meant! I meant why are you sleeping with him!" he pointed to Remus who was trying to pull on his wet jeans.

"I love him."

"Fuck Hermione, what kind of excuse is that. If you love him so much then why are you engaged to me?"

"Well, he's always turned down my advances, and well I figured if you were asking, I should except because Remus was never going to take me anyways. Well then we were having dinner tonight as friends…and well we just got caught up in the moment." Hermione replied, watching as tears welled up in the blue eyes.

"How could you do this to me though? I love you, I give you everything you could possibly need!" Ron said, almost pleading with her. His anger started to turn into a frantic babbling. "Look, we can get past this, we've been through so much together, I mean, everything will be alright."

"Ron, no it won't. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you. I love Remus, and it's not fair for us to get married, and for me not to love you with all of my heart." she gave him a kiss on the cheek, placing her engagement ring in his hand, and walked into the bathroom off of her bedroom.

She sat on the side of the tub, trying to dry her hair with a towel, waiting for the tale tell pop that Ron had left. When she finally heard it, she burst into tears. Remus briskly walked over to her, embracing her in a one armed hug. He kissed her temple and whispered words of comfort in her ear.

"I know this is hard, but I think you should go to him."

"Remus no! I've made up my mind, I want you." she whispered back.

"Well, if your mind is made up then," he said shrugging his shoulders knowing it would be no use to argue. Eventually Hermione turned around and turned on the taps, drawing up a hot bubble bath for the two of them. They sunk into the warm, foamy water, and embraced one another as if it was something they had done everyday of their lives, and they both knew that it was something that they would do everyday for the rest of their lives together.


	2. Alternate Ending

Author's Note: This has an alternate ending to the first chapter, new ending begins in bold, everything else is the same from the first chapter. This one is geared a little more towards the RW/HG shippers, haha, which I am not.

She sat on the balcony of her London flat, with her back against the railing, her hair blowing in the late night breeze. Below her she heard the sounds of passing cars, and above she caught a glimpse of the stars in the velvety black sky every so often, as the threatening rain clouds passed. She wore a simple white tank and a pair of faded blue jeans and no shoes. Her arms were resting on her drawn up knees, a beer in one hand. Tear tracks marked her otherwise pretty face.

"Hermione?" a soft, but manly voice called from the open doors that led into the dining area. She looked up to see Remus standing there in just a pair of low slung jeans, revealing quite a bit of the trail of wispy brown hair that started at his naval and disappeared into the waistband of the pants. The scars on his chest from his monthly transformation looked strange against his otherwise creamy skin.

"Yes?" she responded, taking another swig of her beer.

"We should talk," he stated as he leaned against the door frame, his pants slipping even lower, threatening to reveal parts of his body that she had finished exploring only an hour earlier. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Really and why is that? Is it because of Ron?" she asked, slurring a words a little bit.

"That's part of it, not to mention that you deserve so much more then a broken down old werewolf like me." he said sliding down to the floor, resting his back against the door frame.

"It's the same old argument you tried to make the past few years, when I tried telling you that you were the one I wanted to marry, not Ron. Well I finally got you, and I'm not letting go this time. Besides you didn't seem so old a half an hour ago, although I will say that the werewolf finds it's way into the bedroom, which is a total turn on." she smirked at him, as she referred to his animalistic behavior in bed.

"Hermione, that's not the point. You're engaged!" he argued.

"That can easily be fixed. Remus, you're everything Ron isn't. You're intelligent, kind, compassionate, and you're the best shag I've ever had. You and I are equals, I feel as if Ron and I are on different levels, and I think it will always be that way."

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours, as they each contemplated the future of their relationship. For years Hermione had been asking Remus on dates and trying to get him to date her. He always argued that she should marry someone younger and who could provide more for her. Tonight however, they had run into one another in Diagon Alley and Hermione invited him over for dinner, and he agreed since Hermione was currently engaged to Ron. After dinner, they sat on the couch talking and drinking wine, before they knew it the were both naked and in Hermione's bed. Afterwards Remus fell into a peaceful doze, but Hermione had gone out to sit on the balcony with a beer, and thought about what she really wanted.

She knew she loved Ron, but he would never chalk up to Remus, Ron was a plain selfish man, who did little for her. Especially in the bedroom, he was a selfish lover, and in their numerous times making love, she had only reached completion a few times. On the other hand, tonight had been her first night with Remus, and it was the most intense orgasm she had ever experience. She felt raindrops start to fall as she thought of all the reasons as to why she couldn't let Remus leave her.

"It's raining come on." he said, as he noticed the raindrops were starting to fall faster and thicker.

Hermione just sat there, and let the rain soak through to her skin. Remus couldn't help but notice her erect nipples that were now exposed through her wet tank top. He crawled over to her, and removed the beer from her hands. She moved her knees apart to let him crawl up to her and claim her lips. Their tongues moved in a fierce battle of wills, as to who would be dominate. He pulled back, and started to work his way down her neck, she sighed and leaned her head back against the railing. When he reached her breasts, he took one of the perk nipples into his mouth, eliciting little moans and mewls from Hermione's mouth, as his tongue swirled around it through the moist fabric.

He pulled back to move to the other one, but she quickly pushed him onto his back and unzipped his pants, pulling them off. She stared in awe for a moment as she watched the raindrops splatter his skin, pooling in his belly button, and dripping down his hard length, mixed with precum. She leaned down and licked at the tip of his penis, before starting at the bottom with her tongue, and moving upwards, treating it like a popsicle. He arched upwards moaning, at the pleasure he was felling. She cupped his balls in her hands, and massaged them, rolling them about with her fingers.

"Hermione! Please I need you!" he whispered in a strained voice. She stood up to her full height, and pulled her soaked tank top off, and threw it over the edge of the balcony, her jeans quickly following suit, leaving her standing there completely nude. Remus growled and went to grab Hermione, but she stepped out of his reach.

"Now, now Remus. Be patient," she said smiling. He laid back down and watched the lusty girl as she prowled around him a feral look in her eyes. She came a to stop with her feet planted on either side of his hips. She slowly and tantalizingly moved into a crouching position, stopping so that the tip of his penis was brushing against her slick entrance. She moved forward so her hands were resting on her chest, and moved into a kneeling position, still teasing his cock with her wet lips.

"My god, you know how to torture a man," he ground out. And then she did it, she impaled herself upon his erect penis, causing them both to gasp at the sudden jolt of pleasure that tore through their bodies. She started to rock back and forth, picking up speed as her need for the sweet friction grew. The raindrops were mingling with their sweat.

**Hermione could feel herself reaching her climax and she leaned down to kiss Remus. She captured his lips with hers as she felt her walls contract against him, shouting his name as she came. Her release was closely followed by his, together they reached blissful oblivion. She rode her orgasm out before rolling over to lie next to him as the rain continued to splash off of their skin.**

**Eventually Hermione fell asleep in Remus' arms. He lifted her up and carried her into her bedroom, where he cast a drying spell on both of them, he climbed into bed next to her, and covered them both with the sheet. In the morning he woke up before her and got dressed, leaving behind a note.**

**When Hermione woke up in her bed naked and alone, she was slightly disoriented, but when she remembered the night before she jumped out of bed and padded out into the kitchen to look for Remus, hoping he made her some breakfast, only she found Ron.**

**"Well good afternoon sleepy head," he said smiling at her. Then he looked up and noticed her apparel, or more her lack thereof. "Where are your clothes?"**

**"I slept naked," she said plopping down in one of the chairs.**

**"Oh, well you should probably get dressed, Harry and Ginny are coming over in a little bit for a late lunch. Oh, and Remus must have stopped by, because he left you a letter on the dining room table."**

**She hurried to the table and picked up the letter, taking it back into her room to read. She frowned as she read it.**

**Dearest Hermione,**

**I'm sorry to abandon you after such a satisfying night. I will forever remember the love and passion we shared last night. Also, I don't think I will ever look at rain the same way again, it will always remind me of the way your skin looks when it's slicked with raindrops, and the way your hair dripped water all down your body. I wish that I could spend forever with you, but that is unrealistic. As I have told you numerous times, I am not a suitable life long partner for you. So I wish the best to you and Ron, and hope you choose not to disclose our little rendezvous to him, for I feel that it would ruin a beautiful thing. I hope you keep in touch, because losing your friendship would be tragic. Hoping to hear from you soon.**

**With Love,**

**Remus**

**After reading the letter through numerous times, she sat on the edge of her bed and wept, knowing that without Remus as her lover, she could never be happy. She also knew that Remus would never agree to marry her, or date her or anything even if she gave up her relationship with Ron. After awhile, she got up from the bed, hid the letter away in a drawer of her desk and went on living her mundane life.**


End file.
